Happily ever afters do exist
by Anniefan01
Summary: This is my version what happened next.. it is based on the 1982 version. Why did oliver feel the need to tell grace his feelings, will grace agree? Does annie get the real family shes always wanted? Does a baby come along? A happy , beautful story ...
1. New beginnings

**Annie has been my favourite film for a long time .. as long as I can remember actually; I thought it would be fun to write what I like to think happened after the movie with the amazing Albert Finney, Ann Reinking and of course Aileen quinn. I do not own anything to do with Annie whatsoever, enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know if your going to read the next chapter! **

Chapter 1 : new beginnings 

Waving the final guests goodbye, Annie turned to grace and oliver with the biggest smile on her face.

'Thank you for the best party' she said giggling

'I'm glad you enjoyed it sweetheart' grace said smiling at the excited little girl

Suddenly Annie's face turned to confusion and then happiness and then back to confusion, grace and Oliver gave each other a concerned look when Oliver finally said

'Is something bothering you annie'

Before they knew it annie had them both in her arms cuddling them until they where practically suffocating.. 'I knew you loved each other' she said remembering the kiss Oliver had given grace. Oliver and grace looked at each other with smiles as big as they could remember ever having.

'I'm a very lucky man to have 2 very amazing ladies in my life' Oliver said looking at grace for reassurance that she was okay to be one of them ladies.

Annie moved back as she could feel Oliver and grace moving slowly towards each other and before annie knew it she was covering her eyes laughing whilst her new mommy and daddy kissed each other softly. Grace and Oliver then realised that annie was there and they couldn't continue as they didn't want their first moments together be seen by their little girl.

'Come on annie it's gone 11PM, let's get you to bed' grace said trying to change the situation.

'Gee! 11PM boy that is late!' Annie said yawning

Oliver sweeped annie up in his arms and carried her to bed with grace following. Annie looked into her daddy Warbucks eyes thinking how much she loved him and how grateful she was to him for giving her a mommy and daddy. As Oliver lay her in bed and kissed her head goodnight she whispered in his ear 'are you going to ask grace to marry you' Oliver stood over her bed hoping grace hadn't heard, which she appeared not to.. he avoided this question and ruffled her curly hair and walked out the room saying 'goodnight annie'. Grace was left in the room with Annie and she did the usual routine, read her a story, sing her favourite bedtime song and then when she drifted asleep kiss her head and say a little prayer. Grace tiptoed our the room hoping Oliver was waiting for her outside, she shut the door behind her then felt something which made her jump. Oliver kissing her neck. 'Oliver, sir' she said 'let's at least get to another room which isn't Annie's!' She said laughing. Oliver took her hand and led her into his suite.

Closing the door behind them they stared into each other's eyes then Oliver placed his hand on her warm, slightly blushed cheek and kissed her softly. Feeling her kissing back he made the kiss more passionate until their knees where weak. 'Sir' grace sighed under her breathe. Oliver stopped kissing her looking at her, a look of worry seemed to appear on her face. 'Is everything okay grace' grace smiled and said 'everything is perfect, however what are we doing? Is this going to lead somewhere or is this just a one night thing' she said with a slight sound of sadness in her voice, as she hoped this wasn't a one night thing and how she hoped her Oliver and Annie could be a family. Oliver looked at her and admitted to her 'I realised grace how I have been inlove with you from the moment you started working for me, I have just always put it to the back of my mind.. I don't know how you feel but I really think we are...' and before he could finish grace was kissing him just as passionately as before. They moved to the bed, lips not leaving the others, before they knew it it was happening.

Breathless the pair rolled onto their backs on a side of the bed each. Looking at each other in total ore Oliver exclaimed 'so where did you learn to do that miss Farrel' winking flirtatiously. All grace could seem to do was let a little giggle out, she couldn't believe that had just happened. When their heart rates had gone back to a normal (ish) and they where able to breathe evenly again grace asked 'what made you realise you where going to make a move on me then' laughing as she knew how this time yesterday a question like this would never have came out of her mouth. 'Truth being told grace this has been on my mind for years and years but I've always managed to brush it away. You know me the most out of any person, sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself. You're always right grace, about everything whether it's about the company, money, the weather, Annie you just always seem to know what your doing. And also not forgetting how you are the most beautiful woman I have ever layed my eyes on. Your kind , selfless , caring and when I seen you standing their tonight in that beautiful dress watching me and Annie I just realised how much I wanted you to be apart of my life as what I wanted annie, because at the end of the day grace annie wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you'. Speechless after this speech Oliver has just made she felt herself go slightly red and said to him 'I love you too oliver' she moved up to him and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her and before they knew it they where fast asleep in each other arms, smiling.

Grace awoke the next morning at 6:30am to oliver tickling her neck, she realised where she was and smirked to herself remembering the night before. 'Good morning' she said softly and sat up to stretch herself, she turned round to look at oliver who was just sitting slightly up staring at her.

'May I ask what's so fascinating about me that you can't appear to take your eyes off me' grace asked

'your beauty' Oliver answered

Laughing grace then said 'I best get up and get dressed and go downstairs, Annie will be awake soon and we don't want anyone catching us in here together... do we?' She asked to herself and Oliver

'Would it really be so bad if the staff knew that this beautiful , amazing woman was my life long partner' Oliver said looking at grace waiting for her to realise what he had just said

'Well I gue.. life long partner hey?' Grace said cheerfully

'I want to spend every moment of every day with you grace Farrell.. I love you' Oliver said sitting up so he was face to face with grace

Grace leaned in for a kiss and Oliver gladly accepted that offer.. when Oliver was kissing behind her ear she whispered into his 'I love you too oliver'

'I'll see you at breakfast' Grace said leaving the suite to head to her bedroom to get clothed for the day

Shutting the door behind her she let out a big breathe of happiness as though she was living the dream


	2. Chapter 2

Grace dressed quickly in her light blue trousers with a matching blazer and white blouse.. she made a little bit more effort with her hair today other than usual leaving it down with very subtle but noticeable curls at the end just sitting on her shoulders. As she was doing her hair, she let her imagination wonder. Thinking about all the times annie herself and Oliver where going to have as a family. She began to think small like their first Christmas together and then she started to think a little bit bigger like their first vacation together and then she started thinking really big, hers and Oliver's wedding. She snapped herself out of this dream realising this was a billion miles away from reality however still with a little bit of hope that it would happen sooner than later.

Grace wondered down the hall to Annie's room to go and see if she was awake or if she wasn't to wake her up. As grace entered the sleeping little girls room she felt almost guilty for being about to wake her up. She walked over and patted her head kissing her forehead lightly and then out of the kindness of her heart decided to let her sleep in a little bit later than usual today. Grace silently walked out of Annie's room closing her door behind her.

Grace scurried down the glossy staircase, making her way to the dining area. When she got there breakfast was already set out on the table looking as delicious as ever. Taking her seat Mrs Pugh entered singing to herself. Then when she realised grace was there she put the plate of muffins down and gave her a hug, grace stood to receive the hug, hugging her back. Mrs Pugh was almost like a mother to grace. Sadly grace's mother passed away when she was just 14 after being ill for a while. Grace was extremely close to her mother, as for her father he was a raging alcoholic who had barely even bothered with grace in his lifetime. She remembers seeing him about 3 times from the ages of 5-12 and each and everytime he was extremely drunk. So when grace came to work for Oliver Warbucks at the age of just 21, she seen Mrs Pugh as more of a mother figure than a college. They have always understood each other.

It only took Mrs Pugh one glance at grace to notice she was extremely happy and wanted to share something.

'Tell me then' Mrs Pugh said looking at grace

'I don't know what your talking about' grace said with a sense of sarcasm in her voice

'I know you want to tell me something grace, but you're just unsure of how to and if you should' Mrs Pugh exclaimed

'I...I...well.. there's this' grace said beginning to

chuckle

'Spit it out child!' Mrs Pugh said jokingly

'It's Oliver m'am' grace said shyly

'I knew it, you two have always had a soft spot for each other I can see it in both of your eyes when you look at each other. I am so happy for you grace'

Mrs Pugh emotionally said

'Thank you.. but have you really always thought we where meant to be?' Grace said surprised

'It's as clear as this glass of water in your hand' Mrs Pugh said seriously

'How?' Grace asked

'You have a cosmic connection hunny, and when somebody has a cosmic connection it is clear for everybody around them to see, you where made to be together grace. And not just as work partners as _real_ partners'

'Do you really think so' grace said beginning to blush

'I know so' Oliver said from behind grace

Grace turned around surprised to see that Oliver was stood there, she wondered how much he had heard. He came up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

'How much did you hear?' Grace asked a little bit embarrassed

'Enough to know we have a cosmic connection' he said winking at Mrs Pugh who was stood there admiring the new couple.

'Oliver I know you don't like hugs but your going to have to get used to it once in a while now' Mrs Pugh almost ran up to oliver and gave him a hug whispering in his ear 'congratulations'

Oliver hugged her back and said 'thank you Mrs Pugh'

When the two parted grace went in for a hug off Oliver and they stood there for 2 minutes just enjoying being in each other's arms. This whole time Mrs Pugh stood there and watched them overjoyed at the scene she was witnessing.

'Good morning' a little squeaky voice said coming from behind them

'Good morning annie' all three of them said at the same time

'Mmmm Mrs Pugh this looks delicious... you've baked my favourite chocolate chip muffins! Thank you' Annie said excitedly

'I did indeed annie I thought it was a rather special celebration' Mrs Pugh said still starting at Oliver and grace who had sat down at the table by now either side of each other.

'Your talking about grace and daddy Warbucks aren't you?' Annie asked with a cheeky grin on her face

'I most certainly am sweetheart' Mrs Pugh said giggling

Annie turned to look at grace and Oliver who sat opposite her. She admired the couple still wondering how she was so lucky to have these two amazing people in her life.

'May I ask a question?' Annie asked

'Go ahead annie' Oliver replied

'Are we a real family now? Do I have a mommy and daddy?' Annie curiously asked

'Well I guess you could say that' grace said

'No.. you can say that, no guessing anymore grace. We are a family.' Oliver replied to grace

Annie's face lit up as though she has just seen the biggest, fluffiest unicorn.

'Grace?' Annie said

Grace looked up from eating her oatmeal, 'yes darling?' She replied

'Do you mind if I start calling you mommy?' Annie asked casually

Grace's face dropped. A wave of emotion flooded her. She wanted to cry. She was trying so hard not to cry. But she couldn't hold it in, she felt the tears rapidly drop from her face and she started laughing.

'Grace I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you I just thought..' and before annie could finish grace stood up, walked around the table, picked annie up, sat on the seat annie was sat in and placed annie in her knee hugging her.

'I'm not crying because i'm sad silly' grace said 'I'm crying because I am extremely happy... I would love to be your mommy' grace said

'Really!' Annie said as though she was almost shocked

'More than anything baby girl' grace whispered to the little girl

Grace looked up from hugging annie and seen Oliver sat there staring at the pair of them. Grace thought she seen a tear in his eye but didn't say anything as she didn't want to embarrass him. Grace gave Oliver the biggest smile and reached out for his hand across the table, he took her hand and gave his head a shake to get rid of the tears in his eyes.

This moment was the most perfect moment any of them had ever experienced, could life get any better?


	3. Love is all you need

Today was a day worth celebrating; Oliver decided to give grace and himself the day off. He wanted to go out with Annie and grace. But where could he take them he thought to himself. What girls don't like shopping? that's where he'd take them. He travelled into the family room where he found annie and grace, grace was brushing Annie's hair.

'Sorry Oliver I'll be in the office in 5 minutes'she said hurrying with Annie's hair

'No need to darling.. we're all going to go shopping instead of working today' Oliver said rather smugly

Annie and graces face lit up

'SHOPPING!' Annie exclaimed 'I've never been shopping before daddy!'

Grace and Oliver where so shocked when annie said this

'You've never been shopping?' They both said at the same time gasping

'No, we weren't hardly ever allowed to leave the orphanage, only when we had to travel the laundrette on mr bundles day off' Annie answered

'Oh you poor girls' grace said with a hint of sadness in her voice

'But don't worry we had a lot of fun going the laundrette, we used to play tag all the way there' Annie said laughing , remembering the times she had with the girls

'You can buy anything you want today annie' Oliver said because he felt guilty

'Really daddy?!' Annie stood up and hugged Oliver so hard. Grace watched and smiled at the bond the pair of them had

'But first missy you need to go and brush your teeth' grace told annie

Annie skipped away upstairs to the bathroom. When annie left the room grace turned to Oliver and filrtatiously smiled. She walked closer towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'What made Oliver Warbucks, the workaholic, take a day off for two girls' she asked

'Because I wanted to and I shall no longer be questioned about it' and when he said this he kissed grace.

'What a nice way to tell me to shut up' she said pulling away but then kissing back as she couldn't resist his lips.

'I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve' he said winking

The pair of them let out a laugh and held each other in their arms, enjoying being together

'Oliver' grace said

'Grace' Oliver replied

'I love you' she said softly

'As do I' Oliver replied kissing her head and before any of them could say anymore annie ran into the room shouting 'READY TO GO!' and at that moment the family of three left to go shopping.

What felt like 100 hours later they returned home.. annie has dragged them into every shop possible, even the hardwore store that sold tools. They bought annie and new teddy and a pretty new pink dress and a nice pair of white, glossy shoes. Grace bought a nice new pair of earrings. And nobody knew what Oliver bought apart from Oliver himself. Whilst shopping Oliver disappeared for around 40 minutes the girls just thought he might of had to speak to Punjab about work matters as Punjab had gone with him too, leaving grace, Annie and the asp to go around the toy shop.

'Right I'm going to the office' Oliver told the girls when they walked threw the front door. 'Grace feel free to take the rest of the day off'

Grace looked up and smiled at Oliver mouthing thank you.

Before Oliver rushed off annie ran over to him and gave him the tightest hug and said 'thank you daddy Warbucks for such a wonderful day I can't believe all the wonderful stuff you so kindly bought me'

'No need to thank me sweetie.' He said rubbing her head

By this time Is was 6:30PM, the family had decided to eat out so Mrs Pugh had the night of which she wasn't very thrilled about. Sandy was exhausted from all the walking round he had done today and for the first time since living in the mansion he left Annie's side and went to Annie's bed to go to sleep. Annie let out a huge yawn.

'Are you sleepy dear' grace questioned

'Actually I am mommy' Annie said truthfully

Grace knew annie must have been tired as she never admitted when she was tired as she liked to stay up as late as possible

'It's been a long day hasn't it baby. Shall we go and get you ready for bed?' She asked

'Is it not to early for bed?' Annie asked pretending she didn't want to go to bed when really all she could think about was snuggling down in her duvet and closing her sleeping eyes

'If you're tired annie you can go to bed. We don't want you to be grumpy tomorrow now do we because you where tired and didn't go to bed' grace said laughing

'I suppose you're right. Nobody likes a grumpy annie!' She said giggling

The pair of them walked to Annie's room to get her sorted for bed. Before they knew it annie was fast asleep in her night gown in her bed. Grace stood and admired the sight of her little girl for 10 minutes or so before kissing her on the head and leaving the room. She didn't quite know what to do with herself as it was only 7PM and usually Annie didn't go to bed until at least 9PM. She decided she could go and help Oliver in the office. As she walked down the corridor she heard mumbling coming from the office. That was odd she thought, it was only Oliver in the room. As she entered, Oliver jumped up and placed something on the inside of his jacket. Grace just brushed what had just happened away and shook her head.

'I gave you the night of grace' Oliver said

'I know but annie has fallen asleep already and I just don't quite know what to do with myself' she said slightly laughing.

YES! Oliver thought to himself. This was the perfect opportunity to do what he wanted to do. The sun was setting so it was perfect.

'Why don't you put on your jacket and we'll go for a walk around the gardens' he asked

'Are you sure you don't want me to finish the letters I didn't get chance to finish this morning?' She asked rather confused

'No, they can wait until tomorrow let's just have a relaxing night. Just the two of us.' He said

'Well I guess so then' grace said smiling

She went over to the coat stand, grabbed her creamish coloured trench coat. When she had finished tying it she reached for Oliver's arm which was already out waiting for her to hook it with hers. Arm in arm they left the office and headed for the gardens.

'There's something I wanted to talk to you about grace' Oliver said

'Oh gosh what is it' She asked concerned

'Nothing bad at all' he said 'in fact something rather... amazing' Oliver said as he felt himself start to get nervous

'Oh go ahead then' grace said unknowing what to expect

'As you know grace I have honestly loved you for such a rather long time now. I can't imagine my life without you. Everytime I see you my heart can't contain itself. I'm happy when your around grace. I don't know what sort of spell you have me under but it's a rather powerful one. I'm completely inlove with you and can't imagine my life with anyone else'

They got to the fountain the destination Oliver wanted to reach. Here goes nothing he thought to himself

'So I want to ask you something.' Oliver said. He got down onto one knee in front of the fountain, went into his jacket pocket took out a Tiffany's box and opened the box. Inside was the most gorgeous diamond ring that shimmered on the rays of the last remaining sun rays. 'Grace Farrel.. will you marry me?' He asked gulping in nerves.

He looked up to see graces reaction and she was in floods of tears. Never before had he seen grace in such a state.

'Oh Oliver I would love to be your wife' she said pulling him up to wrap her arms around him. As they parted he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. It was perfect. Grace couldn't quite believe this was happening. She was overjoyed. She was going to be a wife. Her name was going to be grace Warbucks. She could not quite wrap her head around this. She thought she was in a dream and any second she was going to wake up. Oliver kissed her softly and wiped her tears away.

'I hope those are happy tears' he said chuckling

'I'm beyond happy oliver' she said

They walked with their arms around each other's wasted back into the house, Grace's head resting on Oliver's shoulder.

When they got into the house they both headed to the suit and put there pyjamas on. (Grace slipped herself into a silk, short, pearl coloured nighty as she knew what would more than likely happen tonight) And she most certainly was right. After they had finished doing loves deed, they both lay contently on one another and fell fast asleep


	4. Chapter 4: engagement

**SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY! I have been extremely busy and time has gotten away with me however hopefully chapters will be back to usual now! Hope you enjoy... **

Oliver and grace awoke the next morning in each other's arms. Graces eyes opened and the first thing she layed her eyes on was the beautiful ring from Oliver. She smiled contently to herself unaware Oliver was looking down at her as her head was on his chest.

'Good morning dear' he said stroking her cheek

'Good morning Oliver' she replied contently

'How did you sleep' he asked

'Very very well' she yawned and then she sat up and looked at her husband to be in the eyes.

'I still can't believe you did this' she said. We haven't even discussed this plus we have only been showing our love for each other for not that long' she giggled

'Why wait when I know you are the woman I want to spend my whole life with. I've never been so inlove with someone before grace... I adore you' He said rubbing her shoulder

Grace smiled happily at Oliver and they shared a kiss. They then heard a knock on the door and they recognised that knock right away. It was annie. Oliver was soon very aware he had no clothing on the top half of his body and grace.. well she was in her underwear! she lay down quickly and pulled the sheets up her so it was just her head popping out.

'Daddy Warbucks have you seen mo...oh there you are mommy, what are you doing in here?' Annie questioned as she didn't know it was normal for couples to sleep in the same room.

Grace and Oliver gave each other a confused look whilst thinking how do we answer this question.

'Your mother and I... well we where just...we where having a ... what where we doing grace?' Oliver passed the question to grace as he didn't know what to say

Grace chuckled and looked at Oliver a bit embarrassed 'when two people love each other annie they sleep in the same bed of a night' she looked at Oliver for some reassurance

'Yes it's like a permanent sleepover' he said

'Boy a sleepover! Can I come?' Annie asked excitedly

'A sleepover unsuitable for children' Oliver said laughing looking at grace who was also laughing

Annie just stared at them looking confused.

'Daddy Warbucks you don't have a top on' Annie said laughing

Oliver felt himself go red.. grace also began to go red.

'It was a hot night' Oliver answered sarcastically

'Annie why don't you go down to Mrs Pugh and get some breakfast whilst your father and I get dressed for the day' grace told her

'Are you coming down with me mommy' Annie said

'I will be down in a couple of minutes sweetheart'

And without further negotiations Annie left the room.

When annie left Oliver and grace both let out a huge sigh of relief and began to laugh... laugh real hard!

'I didn't expect her to be up so early' grace said catching her breathe

'Yes, i don't think either of us where ready for that' Oliver replied.

They both hopped out of bed and began getting dressed. After they where dressed they held there hand out for one another left the room and headed down to the kitchen to deliver the exciting news!

When they got down to the dining room they both began to feel slightly nervous about telling annie and most likely Mrs Pugh also... however the nerves soon became excitement when they seen their darling Annie's face light up when they walked into the dining room. Oliver and grace both sat opposite annie holding one another's hand.

'Annie your mother and I have some exciting news we want to share with you' Oliver said

'Boy what is it daddy warbucks' Annie said with excitement in her voice

'I'll let mommy tell you' he said looking at grace

'Well annie... last night daddy warbucks asked me if I wanted to marry him' grace said happily

Annie jumped out of her seat, almost as though she was in a panic. 'Please tell me you said yes mommy, please' Annie said genuinely thinking grace may have said no

'Annie darling of course I said yes' grace answered laughing slightly

'Leapin'lizards! Do I get to be a bridesmaid? Can I walk down the aisle? Do we get a party? Do I get a pretty dress?' So many questions came out of Annie's mouth

'Slow down dear, but of course you get to be a bridesmaid' grace chuckled

'I'm so glad your glad annie' Oliver said staring at annie slightly smiling at his excited daughter

'I really love you both, I'm so happy you are my folks now forever and ever' Annie said getting slightly emotional

'Oh my goodness annie we love you so much sweetheart' grace stood to go and give annie a cuddle but before she could Annie was already in her knee squeezing her

Oliver sat and admired his girls and wondered how he had ever been without them both.

A couple of minutes later Mrs Pugh came in with breakfast. On today's menu was pancakes with blueberries, raspberries and syrup, Graces favourite! As soon as Mrs Pugh walked in annie jumped up out of graces lap and delivered the news to her.

'Oh Mrs Pugh you will never guess what... my mommy and daddy are getting married!' Annie exclaimed

'MY GOODNESS' Mrs Pugh screamed in excitement almost dropping the giant stack of pancakes everywhere! she put the plate on the table and gave the both a hug

'Congratulations you two' she said

'Thank you Mrs Pugh' they both said at the same time

'So how did you ask' she said to Oliver

And without further ado they began to tell the romantic story to Mrs Pugh and Annie


	5. Chapter 4: engagement (04-07 14:38:23)

**SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY! I have been extremely busy and time has gotten away with me however hopefully chapters will be back to usual now! Hope you enjoy... **

Oliver and grace awoke the next morning in each other's arms. Graces eyes opened and the first thing she layed her eyes on was the beautiful ring from Oliver. She smiled contently to herself unaware Oliver was looking down at her as her head was on his chest.

'Good morning dear' he said stroking her cheek

'Good morning Oliver' she replied contently

'How did you sleep' he asked

'Very very well' she yawned and then she sat up and looked at her husband to be in the eyes.

'I still can't believe you did this' she said. We haven't even discussed this plus we have only been showing our love for each other for not that long' she giggled

'Why wait when I know you are the woman I want to spend my whole life with. I've never been so inlove with someone before grace... I adore you' He said rubbing her shoulder

Grace smiled happily at Oliver and they shared a kiss. They then heard a knock on the door and they recognised that knock right away. It was annie. Oliver was soon very aware he had no clothing on the top half of his body and grace.. well she was in her underwear! she lay down quickly and pulled the sheets up her so it was just her head popping out.

'Daddy Warbucks have you seen mo...oh there you are mommy, what are you doing in here?' Annie questioned as she didn't know it was normal for couples to sleep in the same room.

Grace and Oliver gave each other a confused look whilst thinking how do we answer this question.

'Your mother and I... well we where just...we where having a ... what where we doing grace?' Oliver passed the question to grace as he didn't know what to say

Grace chuckled and looked at Oliver a bit embarrassed 'when two people love each other annie they sleep in the same bed of a night' she looked at Oliver for some reassurance

'Yes it's like a permanent sleepover' he said

'Boy a sleepover! Can I come?' Annie asked excitedly

'A sleepover unsuitable for children' Oliver said laughing looking at grace who was also laughing

Annie just stared at them looking confused.

'Daddy Warbucks you don't have a top on' Annie said laughing

Oliver felt himself go red.. grace also began to go red.

'It was a hot night' Oliver answered sarcastically

'Annie why don't you go down to Mrs Pugh and get some breakfast whilst your father and I get dressed for the day' grace told her

'Are you coming down with me mommy' Annie said

'I will be down in a couple of minutes sweetheart'

And without further negotiations Annie left the room.

When annie left Oliver and grace both let out a huge sigh of relief and began to laugh... laugh real hard!

'I didn't expect her to be up so early' grace said catching her breathe

'Yes, i don't think either of us where ready for that' Oliver replied.

They both hopped out of bed and began getting dressed. After they where dressed they held there hand out for one another left the room and headed down to the kitchen to deliver the exciting news!

When they got down to the dining room they both began to feel slightly nervous about telling annie and most likely Mrs Pugh also... however the nerves soon became excitement when they seen their darling Annie's face light up when they walked into the dining room. Oliver and grace both sat opposite annie holding one another's hand.

'Annie your mother and I have some exciting news we want to share with you' Oliver said

'Boy what is it daddy warbucks' Annie said with excitement in her voice

'I'll let mommy tell you' he said looking at grace

'Well annie... last night daddy warbucks asked me if I wanted to marry him' grace said happily

Annie jumped out of her seat, almost as though she was in a panic. 'Please tell me you said yes mommy, please' Annie said genuinely thinking grace may have said no

'Annie darling of course I said yes' grace answered laughing slightly

'Leapin'lizards! Do I get to be a bridesmaid? Can I walk down the aisle? Do we get a party? Do I get a pretty dress?' So many questions came out of Annie's mouth

'Slow down dear, but of course you get to be a bridesmaid' grace chuckled

'I'm so glad your glad annie' Oliver said staring at annie slightly smiling at his excited daughter

'I really love you both, I'm so happy you are my folks now forever and ever' Annie said getting slightly emotional

'Oh my goodness annie we love you so much sweetheart' grace stood to go and give annie a cuddle but before she could Annie was already in her knee squeezing her

Oliver sat and admired his girls and wondered how he had ever been without them both.

A couple of minutes later Mrs Pugh came in with breakfast. On today's menu was pancakes with blueberries, raspberries and syrup, Graces favourite! As soon as Mrs Pugh walked in annie jumped up out of graces lap and delivered the news to her.

'Oh Mrs Pugh you will never guess what... my mommy and daddy are getting married!' Annie exclaimed

'MY GOODNESS' Mrs Pugh screamed in excitement almost dropping the giant stack of pancakes everywhere! she put the plate on the table and gave the both a hug

'Congratulations you two' she said

'Thank you Mrs Pugh' they both said at the same time

'So how did you ask' she said to Oliver

And without further ado they began to tell the romantic story to Mrs Pugh and Annie


End file.
